Percival C. McLeach
Percival C. McLeach (simply known as McLeach) is the main antagonist of Disney's 29th full-length animated feature film The Rescuers Down Under. He is an evil, cunning, bloodthirsty, aggressive and ruthless poacher who is motivated out of sadistic pleasure and greed, as he sought to capture a rare eagle and sell her for a fortune. McLeach was so utterly psychotic that he was willing to feed Cody to a swarm of crocodiles once the boy had outlived his usefulness. He was voiced by the late George C. Scott, and his singing voice was provided by Frank Welker. Personality McLeach is an extremely traitorous, ruthless, cruel, murderous and greedy man, a person who is so evil, brutal, menacing and merciless that he would willingly kill anyone, including children, if they got in the way of his sinister designs. He is a remorseless and wicked sadist, but also exceptionally manipulative and charismatic. McLeach is an insanely immoral, unstable and treacherous poacher who hunts down rare animals and then keeps them in torturous conditions only for him to kill or sell them to the highest bidder, and would stop at absolutely nothing to achieve his evil goals, whether it is through lies, bargaining, threats or blackmail. However, McLeach does have something of a comedic edge, but this only highlights his cruelty and sadism, as well as the fact that it is normally at the expense of others. Contradictory to his appearance and manner of speaking, McLeach is a smart person who has actually shown to be quite canny and intelligent, so much that he did not underestimate Cody even though he was a boy he could still tell the rangers on his poaching and decided to kidnap and then fake that he was eaten by the crocodiles. He also realized that Cody possessed an emotional connection between the boy and the eagle he was hunting, so he pretended to free and then sadistically lied that the eagle was dead and followed him to her nest where he was able to capture her. So, McLeach is utterly psychotic and certifiable that he was willing to eat the eagles' eggs so that it stayed rare and would have fed Cody to a swarm of hungry and vicious crocodiles. As shown by his own twisted version of "Home on the Range", McLeach enjoys inflicting pain on animals, which is also revealed by the conditions he kept the animals that he poached and the way he constantly threatens and insults his pet lizard named Joanna. However, despite how much McLeach is irritated by Joanna, he still does not kill her; although he does come close in parts of the film. He is also highly sarcastic, vituperative, cynical, uncomplimentary and contumelious, after cornering Cody he mockingly pretends to be scared that he might call the Rangers and turn him in to justice. He is also not above torturing people for information and has also shown to possess extreme arrogance, as shown when he had fended off a swarm of crocodiles, McLeach proceeded to yell triumphantly and did not realize that a waterfall was behind him and later fell to his death, as well as boasting about having a third grade education, showing he is all too sure of himself when overestimating his intelligence. Biography ''The Rescuers Down Under'' McLeach was first introduced to Cody when the boy fell into a pit-trap after he befriended a rare and magnificent eagle known as Marahute beforehand. The boy still had one of her feathers as a parting gift - which would prove to be a mistake as McLeach noticed the feather and decided to kidnap the boy to help him track down the eagle (though McLeach was also intending on kidnapping the boy regardless, so as not to risk being found by the authorities). Cody told him the feather was a secret and he could not tell McLeach who gave it to him, but McLeach insists he knows who gave him it seeing as to how has the exact same feather of Marahute's mate whom he killed. McLeach proceeds to toss Cody's backpack to crocodiles to trick the rangers into believing that the boy had been eaten by the animals and thus covering his tracks - meanwhile, Cody is driven to McLeach's lair where he is soon put in a cage alongside a collection of rare and protected Australian wildlife, many of which are living in terrible conditions. However, Cody is in luck as two mice from the Rescue Aid Society are soon sent to aid him, being none other than Bernard and Bianca, the heroes of the first film - upon arriving in Australia the two mice become aware of McLeach's true plan once they track him down. Knowing that Cody was emotionally attached to the eagle, McLeach cruelly lied to the boy, telling him that he heard from the radio that the Marahute had been shot by another hunter and thus, nobody was around to guard her eggs - however, this was a facade and when Cody ran off to find the eggs, McLeach followed in a large truck. He also brought along his lizard sidekick named Joanna, so that she could eat the eggs and thus, ensure McLeach gets even more wealth via making Marahute the last of her kind (not knowing that Bernard had managed to save the eaglets and put three egg-shaped rocks in their place). McLeach proceeds to capture Cody and Marahute, taking them to a cliff where he ties Cody up and decides to feed the boy to a swarm of crocodiles since he had outlived his usefulness - but Bernard manages to stop the machine McLeach was using to lower Cody into the river. McLeach responded by getting out of the vehicle and personally started firing at the rope holding Cody with a shotgun, but once again Bernard thinks fast and tricks Joanna into chasing him - causing her to knock both McLeach and herself into the river in the process. While in the river McLeach is attacked by crocodiles, but he fends them off. After a while, the crocodiles departed and McLeach taunts them triumphantly thinking that he out did them. However, as McLeach turned around and notices Joanna waving goodbye, he realizes in horror that the crocodiles were not actually afraid of him, but were swimming away from a huge waterfall. McLeach panics and tries to escape, but is swept over the falls and plunges from the waterfall to his watery grave. ''House of Mouse'' McCleach was briefly seen in the episode "House of Crime", where he got into a heated and acrimonious argument against Stromboli from Pinocchio. Quotes Trivia *His wanted poster resembles one of the classic posters for the criminals from the old west. In addition, his clothes makes him look like one. *If one looks closely in the scene where he goes over the large waterfall, one can notice that he actually curls into a ball before he disappears into the mist at the bottom. According to many survivalists, curling into a ball is the best way to survive going over a waterfall, as it will minimize the damage taken by the body. If this is anything to go by, it is more than likely that McLeach was able to survive going over the falls even if he was panicking and struggling to escape before going over. However, this cannot be confirmed, as McLeach is not seen again in the movie after that scene. *Bryan Brown, Clint Eastwood, Paul Hogan, the late John Mahoney, the late Jack Palance, and Mandy Patinkin were considered for the role of McLeach. John Mahoney also played Robert Terwilliger Sr. in The Simpsons, and Management in Burn Notice. Jack Palance also played Rothbart in The Swan Princess, Carl Grissom in Tim Burton's Batman, and Voltan in Hawk the Slayer. Mandy Patinkin also played Huxley in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland by Columbia Pictures, and Satan in Touched By An Angel. *Although he is the main antagonist of the second film of the series, he is more evil than his predecessor Madame Medusa, who was as greedy as he was, but not at all murderous. **However, he is to her as they both kidnap a little child to get an item they want to become rich. They both have vicious pets. Both have shotguns. And they both end up being chased by crocodiles in the climax of each movie. Navigation Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Poachers Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Deal Makers Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Cheater Category:Gaolers Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Pure Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Master Orator Category:Outcast Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Strategic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Comedy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Mongers Category:Con Artists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Starvers Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Vandals Category:Social Darwinists Category:Stalkers Category:Delusional